


Must Have Been The Wind

by GodShouldFearMe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minecraft IRL, No Smut, No real name use, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Title from Alec Benjamin - Must Have Been The Wind, but its modern day, dream has long hair but it isnt mentioned (specifically space buns), this ship needs more non-smut works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodShouldFearMe/pseuds/GodShouldFearMe
Summary: Dream thinks he's overcome his crush until he goes to a party with him, but tonight ends a lot different than how he imagined.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Must Have Been The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not send this to Punz, Dream, or any other CCs. Please respect their boundaries. If you are Dream/Punz/any other CC who knows them, please do not read this.  
> Also, this is not the real people or their personas, I am only shipping the characters they play in bits/the dream smp roleplay. However, if either of them say they are not comfortable with this at any time, this work will be deleted with no hesitation.  
> Do not send hate to anyone mentioned in this fic, this is based off of their roleplay characters.  
> Again -If Punz and or Dream ever state they are not comfortable with this kind of stuff I will not hesitate to delete this-

Dream shivered and pulled his hoodie closer to him as a gust of wind hit him and pulled him out of his thoughtless staring. He winced at the loud party music that was being blasted from inside. He shook his head with a pained but fond smile as he put in his earphones and chose a random playlist. The music didn't help with the screaming party music, but it was a good distraction. Of course they would have it so loud that it was unbearable from his place at the balcony. They are _definitely_ getting a noise complaint from tonight.Of course they would have it so loud that it was unbearable from his place at the balcony. They are definitely getting a noise complaint from tonight. 

As the song he listened to ended he shifted his gaze away from the home to the view in front of him. The volume of the party wasn’t what had driven him away, he was friends with George so volume didn’t bother him, it was his god forsaken crush. Dream didn’t expect him to be here, and wasn’t prepared to deal with the swelling of love in his chest and that damn love sick puppy look that made its home on his face whenever the dirty blonde would even _look_ at him. He groaned and dragged a hand down his face as his face erupted into flames at the memory of Punz laughing at something dumb Tommy had said. Dream wasn’t sure why he liked _Punz_ of all people, they didn’t even hang out that often, but that didn’t stop the acrobatics that his stomach did when he thought of the other blonde man. 

“Hey man, are you okay?” Speak of the devil and he shall appear, the familiar monotone voice made him turn his head to face him and take out an earphone. “Yeah, I… Just needed a breather.” Punz leaned against the balcony and shot Dream a worried glance, “It’s too loud?” Shaking head Dream rested his chin on his crossed arms on the balcony, “It’s…” He sighed, _should he tell him the truth or-_ “Just a dumb crush I wasn’t ready to deal with.” _so much for thinking it through first._

“Yeah, I feel you, I’ve got one too. A pain to deal with aren’t they?” _O h_ . Dream knew that Punz wouldn’t feel the same but that didn’t mean his heart didn’t shatter at those words. He couldn’t trust his voice as he felt tears well up in his eyes so he just gave him a shaky nod. Trying to break the tense silence, Punz changed the subject, “Whatchu listening to?” Dream handed the extra earphone to him,“An old playlist I made a while back.”   
“What is this?”   
“Moonlight Kissed.” _It reminds me of you._

“It's good.” He responded after a moment, shooting a smile to him.

“ _I love you._ ” Dream whispered out, catching himself off guard. _Why did he say that?!_ He winced and silently hoped that he didn’t catch that. 

“Did you say something?”  
“No,” Dream stuttered out, a little too quick for his liking, “no, it must’ve been the wind..”   
“Sure....” They stayed tense for a moment before Punz pushed himself away from the balcony. “It's cold out here, you're sure you're fine?”

Despite the chill in the air Dream didn't feel bothered by it. It could be from his thick hoodie or the fact that Punz has his head on his shoulder-

Wait, what?

Dream stiffened as the closeness of his crush finally set in, “You're okay with this, Dream?”

Dream smiled and rested his chin on top of Punz's head, “Yeah, this is fine.”

They stood there for a minute, a content silence wrapping itself around them like a blanket. “So,” Dream said as he put on a teasing smile, “tell me about this crush of yours so I can tease you about it.” _What makes you like her?_

“Well,” the older starts,“He's a total dimwit-” “He? I thought you were straight?” That got a laugh out of the shorter male, “Might as well be. He's honestly the only guy I would ever even think about dating. But- he's really smart when he wants to be, but the rest of the time he's a giant dork. And he has so many _freckles_ it's ridiculous! I wanna just kiss every single freckle on his cheeks!” Dream felt him tense a little,and probably a blush settle across his soft cheeks as a pit formed in his stomach, “Sorry, I'm rambling”

Dream smiled sadly, he wished he could make Punz as happy as this crush did, “It's fine-” _you're so lovely when you're talking about something you love,_ “Please continue.” Dream said as he shifted his head.

“Well, he has such vibrant green eyes, and just an all around adorable face, it's a shame he doesn't show it off more.”

“He sounds like a real catch, Punz.” He was serious, the man sounded at least pleasing to the eye, and the luck man had the blonde's eyes on him.

“He _is_ … Do you want to know his name?”

“Sure…” _Gods_ _no, he would die on the spot, please have mercy._

“Well,” Punz said as he took a small step back, letting both men face each other. _Were his eyes always two different shades of blue?_

“Well, it's not exactly his name, but he goes by Dream…”

_Wait._

_What?_

His already red face somehow got impossibly redder, “I- I- Me? I don't- how- but you said-” he babbled, not being able to process that _Punz liked him back?_

“Are- are you sure? That- that you like me? Or am I misreading that? Is there another Dream?”

Punz laughed, a soft one that hardly shook his shoulders, “No, it's you, I'm serious. I have feelings for _you_ , dork.”

“Oh come on I'm not a-” 

“I was literally describing you and you didn't catch on!”

“Oh shush!” the comfortable silence returned as Dream wrapped his arms around the blue eyed man's neck. “Dream, can I… can I kiss you?”

Dream's soaring heart stuttered at those words and he hesitantly nodded, not that he didn't want the kiss, but wondering if this was actually happening.

Punz gently grabbed Dream's cheeks and pressed a gentle kiss to the more brown than blonde's soft lips. Dream sighed into the kiss and smiled. _God he had wanted this for so long it wasn't funny._ They both gave each other a dorky smile when they pulled away. 

“You know, I was serious about wanting to kiss every freckle, if you're okay with that.” The younger let out an embarrassed noise as he buried his head in his new lover's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the song that Dream mentions he's listening to is Moonlight Kissed by Poets of the Fall! I recommend giving both that and Must Have Been The Wind a listen to! They're both very good.  
> Edit: I fixed some Grammar mistakes and messed with some stuff to make it make better sense.


End file.
